goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherlock Holmes: The Musical
Sherlock Holmes: The Musical is a musical based on Arthur Conan Doyle's character Sherlock Holmes, though the story is original. Cast *Ron Moody - Sherlock Holmes *Derek Waring - Dr. John Watson *Liz Robertson - Bella Spellgrove *Eileen Battye - Mrs. Moriarty *Roger Llewellyn - Inspector Lestrade *Julia Sutton - Mrs. Hudson *Colin Bennett - Boffy Martingdale *Terry Williams - Professor James Moriarty *James Francis-Johnston - Fred Wiggins *Derek Cullen - Harry Mossop Plot The play opens after Professor Moriarty's death and Sherlock Holmes' miraculous return to life. As Dr. Watson and Mrs. Hudson describe the many eccentricities on their friend, we find that Holmes is, to Watson's disbelief, missing Moriarty. Holmes is quickly assured that there is plenty of work left for him in London, and he is temporarily reassured. But a meeting with the beautiful Bella Spellgrove (the daughter of Professor Moriarty). Watson, though married, is immediately taken with her beauty. Though Holmes is not as immediately smitten, he is drawn into a battle of wits of sort when Bella accuses him of hiding behind Watson's 'loveable moose' so that he can feel better about himself, which she claims as a great annoyance to women of her intelligence. We then see Mrs. Hudson lamenting the hardships in her own life, as a widow forced to rent rooms to lodgers to make ends meet. A desperate search for Bella ensues, as Holmes is afraid that by losing her he loses the last link to Moriarty, a connection he still misses terribly. But, unbeknownst to Holmes, Bella and her mother, Mrs. Moriarty (who was a trained Italian opera singer before her marriage) are plotting to bring 'death and disgrace' to Holmes as revenge for killing Professor Moriarty. Bella is successfully able to frame Holmes for murder when he is found inside an attic locked on the inside with a sword and a stabbed body lying in front of him. Although Holmes protests that the victim's cause of death was diphtheria, not the multiple stab wounds, he soon finds himself on the run from Inspector Lestrade. Furious with himself for falling into the trap, Holmes curses women and their effect on the workings of the mind. Despite this, he cannot stop himself from thinking about Bella. While Watson reminisces about his old days in the military, Bella realises that she may need Sherlock Holmes more than she cares to admit. Holmes, meanwhile, has disguised himself and hidden amongst the poor of London. The people of London, however, are distracted from the 'problem' of Sherlock Holmes when rumors begin to leak out that Moriarty is back. Revitalized by the news and the prospect of a true mental battle, Holmes prepares himself for a sparring with Moriarty. Bella imagines that she sees her father, and tells him not to appear to her unless he can stay. She and Holmes are reunited, and they both admit their attraction and that, as a pair, they would never be bored, as they bring out the best in each other. Holmes is able to prove that he was not, in fact the killer, and he is finally able to fill the gap that Professor Moriarty left in his life. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Sherlock Holmes" - Watson, Mrs. Hudson, Higgins, Irregulars & Company *"Without Him, There Can Be No Me" - Holmes and Watson *"Anything You Want to Know" - Irregulars *"Look Around You" (Revival) Holmes, Watson, Lestrade *"London Is London" - Wiggins, Mossop, Bella & Company *"Her Face" - Watson *"Men Like You" - Holmes, Bella *"A Lousy Life" - Mrs. Hudson *"I Shall Find Her" - Holmes, Bella, Watson, Wiggins, Irregulars & Company ;Act II *"Vendetta" - Bella and Mrs. Moriarty *"Sherlock Holmes" (reprise) - Watson, Mrs Hudson, Wiggins, Irregulars & Company *"No Reason" - Holmes *"Halcyon Days" - Watson and Boffy *"Without Him, There Can Be No Me" (reprise) Bella *"The Lord Abides In London" (Revival) - Bella, Salvation Army, Irregulars *"Down the Apples 'n' Pears" - Costermonger, Bella and Company *"We Shall Find Her" - Men *"My Incomparable Best" - Holmes *"A Million Years Ago - Or Was It Yesterday?" - Bella and Moriarty *"The Best Of You, The Best Of Me" - Holmes and Bella *"Finale" - Company Category:Stage musicals